onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 509
Chapter 509 is titled "Kizaru vs the Four Captains". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 17: "Ruckus in the Town" Jabra and Blueno are ready to play a bowling match when there appears to be a commotion going on in the background. Short Summary As Brook, Franky and Usopp fled from the man's attacks, they wondered about his weapons. The man then shot a laser at Luffy, but he avoided it, and together with Sanji and Zoro, the three used their strongest attacks on the man. The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates cheered them on, but Luffy, Sanji and Zoro realized it is not Bartholomew Kuma, as they originally thought. Meanwhile on Grove 24, Urouge attacked another Bartholomew Kuma and gained the upper hand of the fight. Basil Hawkins is surprised at how a weak man can suddenly become so powerful and wondered how Urouge is able to do so. Suddenly, the man shot a laser at Urouge, shocking X Drake, as he wondered of Vegapunk and how the scientist reproduced Kizaru's fighting ability. Somewhere else on the Sabaody Archipelago, pirates were fleeing from the archipelago. X Drake transformed in a dinosaur, and bit one of the Kuma look alikes. Scratchmen Apoo exclaimed in surprise on seeing an Ancient Zoan user. As the dinosaur and the man struggled, Hawkins merely watched them silently. As the four captains focused on the Kuma look alike, Kizaru said that he already warned them that he is still there and attacked them. Hawkins revealed more of his strange ability, transforming in a straw monster, as Kizaru sarcastically said that all of the Eleven Supernovas are scary monsters and attacked Hawkins. As he was about to finish Hawkins off, Apoo steped in and made music with his unusual body. As the music reached Kizaru, he suddenly blew up. Long Summary Franky, Usopp, and Brook evaded another blast from the man, all in awe of his attacks. They argued over the possibility of the weapon being a beam, when the man discovered them and fired. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all rushed forward to the man, using a trio-combination "Mouton Jet 36 Pound Cannon", sending him flying into a nearby building. Nami and Chopper stared in awe at their namaka's strength. However, Robin stated that since their opponent was a Shichibukai, and he would not be as easy to eliminate. Zoro soon told Sanji and Luffy about his theory of Kuma being a fake and that if it was true, it would be a problem as there were more of Kuma that were as strong as the real person himself. Urouge told Kuma that he was different from before and using his new muscly form, Urouge punched Kuma using "Inga Zarashi". Urouge continued to land hits on Kuma, finally hurling him into a wall. Hawkins pondered about Urouge's sudden change in strength when a beam of light pierced Urouge's skin, coming from the Kuma Pacifista. X Drake recognized the laser as Kizaru's own signature move. Kizaru stepped in and asked X Drake what it was like on the "other side" and invited him to try and fight. As X Drake prepared to battle the Pacifista, Kizaru told him not to forget that he was still present. Suddenly, X Drake's hands turned into claws and gripped the Pacifista's arm. Scratchmen Apoo got excited as he gets to see the "Ancient Zoan". A silhouetted figure of what appeared to be a dinosaur biting the Pacifista's head is seen, forcing him to bleed. The Pacifista reacted quickly, shooting a laser beam, going through the dinosaur's shoulder and into a building. X Drake transformed back into his human form, saying that it was interesting that the Pacifista had red blood. Urouge commented that he had just seen something odd, when Kizaru reminded him that he was present. Kizaru kicked Urouge at the speed of light, sending him through a number of buildings. Hawkins walked up and slowly transformed into a type of scarecrow, calling it the "Devil-Conquering Phase". Kizaru called the Supernovas "monsters" as Hawkins in his new form tried to slash at Kizaru. The admiral disappeared, then reappeared in front of Hawkins, pointing two fingers into Hawkins' eyes. Kizaru then shot a beam of light through his fingers, blinding Hawkins. Kizaru stated that since that attack did not go through Hawkins, he was probably a Paramecia. Kizaru congratulated Hawkins for making to Sabaody and prepared to kick him, when he is interrupted by music. Apoo was seen using his chest and head as bongo drums, while using his teeth as a keyboard. Apoo then used his arm as a recorder and told everyone listening to stay tuned. The Pacifista and the other Supernova all recognized the Roar of the Sea, Scratchmen Apoo. Kizaru's arm then got chopped off, possibly due to the soundwaves, surprising Kizaru. Apoo then beat his chest again for a final time and Kizaru then exploded in flames. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Throughout the chapter, Urouge, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, and Scratchmen Apoo are shown to have Devil Fruit powers. **Basil Hawkins is shown with an ability to manipulate straw beings. **X Drake's Devil Fruit is an Ancient Zoan that turns him into a carnivorous dinosaur. *Urouge, Hawkins, Drake and Apoo battle Kizaru and a Pacifista. *There is a mistake on the cover, as Jabra is missing his mustache. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 402 (p.2-19) Site Navigation ru:Глава 509 ca:Capítol 509 it:Capitolo 509 es:Capítulo 509